Damaged Love
by Ozbert Fangirl
Summary: This is a Birthday Fic for my good friend LovelyDemon. Summary: It was no secret that Oz and William couldn't stand 5 minutes of each other but what happens when they're forced to work together? What happens when old memories and feelings start to get in the way and causes even more drama? "...I've always hated your smile...Because it was never directed towards me." OCxOz


**Damaged love**

* * *

><p><strong>This story is a birthday fic for my very good friend Lovely Demon! I hope she enjoys it cause I'm gonna be working hard at this! DX This is a WilliamxOz story, William being my beloved OC ^^ and this also has GilbertxLucille, Lucille being another one of my OCs.<strong>

**This story is rated M because I'm paranoid, but I doubt this story will be that bad and it won't be toooooo dark *smile sweetly***

**Well, I tried my best in keeping everyone as close to being 'in-character' as possible but if they still seem out of character, I apologize! I'm still practicing! DX I hope all of you, especially Lovely Demon, enjoy this story! :D**

**I do not own PH or any of the characters, just my OCs; that means, any character you don't recognize from the anime/manga belongs to me, kay~?!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_**When you see my face**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

* * *

><p><em>I had this dream, and in this dream, I was a little boy. I was a little boy standing in an open field near a tall oak tree, and for some reason, I was all by myself and I was crying really hard. I can't remember if something happened before that, all I knew was that I was all alone and I couldn't stop crying.<em>

_But why?_

_Why was I alone?_

_Why was I crying?_

* * *

><p>A long sigh escaped past peach colored lips, a small pale hand ran through sunny blonde locks before grabbing a fistful and tugging gently then letting it fall limply to his side. Eyes the amazing color of emeralds scanned the crowd of students gathered outside the school entrance yard with dull interest.<p>

Oz Vesalius was bored.

He glanced around from face to face, watching silently as others conversed with their individual groups until his gaze fell on a certain group of teens near the brick wall that surrounded the school. Leaning against said brick wall, smirking and laughing along with the other teens surrounding him was a familiar face he took notice of right away out of all the others. Not that it was too hard; he was tall, if not the tallest within the group with long red hair tied into a lazy pony tail, long red bangs dangled in baby blue eyes and framed a perfect face. He also had piercings Oz took notice of, 3 ring-like piercings on the top cartilage of his left ear and 2 small piercings on the bottom of his right ear lobe.

_Even though it's against school rules to have them..._Oz thought lazily. In the back of his mind he was wondering, why he was even eyeing the red devil?! Instead of staring, he should be glaring at the jerk, especially after what happened between them in class last period. _That jerk thinks he can say and do whatever he wants and get his way! Like hell! _Oz thought angrily. Loud laughter broke him out of his thoughts, which was a mistake for him, for the moment he blinked back into the real world:

Green met blue.

Oz gasped, eyes widening, feeling his heart rate pick up in speed when their eyes locked, only to realize a little too late that he had actually been staring at the red devil the whole time while lost in thought until the teen noticed his unrelenting gaze. The embarrassing realization made him feel hot - though he did a great job in concealing it, even more so when the red devil turned his head to his group, yet still keeping direct eye contact with him, and said something that made the whole group burst into a fit of laughter. Oz felt his temperature rise within him, he felt the warmth start to creep to his face and nothing could help his racing heart beat. _Calm down Oz. He's just messing with you again. Don't give in, don't let him win. _He told himself, trying to calm his racing heart and keep a straight face; he could feel a flush fighting to spread across his face.

The final straw was when the devil had the audacity to wink, _wink_, at him and give him that conceited smirk. Oz gritted his teeth as he tore his gaze away from the taunting baby blues, and clicked his tongue in annoyance. _That cocky, arrogant, conceited... _More loud laughter erupted from the group near the wall, seemingly taunting him more,_  
><em>

_Asshole! _Oz swore in his thoughts but forced himself to take deep calming breaths. Because nothing good would come out of reacting, he'd only be giving him exactly what he wanted if he reacted more to his teases. Oz groaned softly, leaning his head back letting it knock gently against the cement pillar he was leaning against. He let his eyes close, exhaling slowly letting his nerves calm, _Awww Gil hurry up! Where are you? _he thought before wincing, _Ah that's right. I was supposed to have waited for him upstairs by our lockers. Crap. _Oz thought with a frown tugging at the corners of his lips at the thought of the fit his black haired friend was going to throw, _today...is not ending well at all. _He finished the thought with a sigh. _  
><em>

_And it's really all _his _fault! _Oz thought angrily, but before he could let himself get riled up once again, a hand grabbed at his shoulder and his name was called by a familiar voice.

"Oz!"

Oz snapped his eyes open and was welcomed with the upset yet slightly concerned expression of his best friend. Oz immediately brightened, "There you are! What took you so long Gil?" Oz asked with a light teasing tone and took pleasure at the immediate sputter that came from the raven.

"I was looking for _you_?! Oz you were supposed to wait for me! I spent 20 minutes running around looking for you upstairs!" Gilbert huffed a bright blush spread on his cheeks.

Oz grinned widely, "Awww! You did? That would've been funny to see!" He laughed at the thought of his friend running around like a chicken with his head cut off looking for him! Gilbert was cute like that, even if he was getting taller, more built, and his face was losing that adorable roundness and becoming more mature...Gil would always be cute to him. But when he peeked up, he saw Gilbert's face remain un-amused; like a mother gives her children when she's done with their games, which led to him sighing in defeat, "Okaaay, I'm _sorry_! I was in another place and forgot to wait." he muttered, "I just...needed to get away." _As if that worked, he always seems to be around wherever I go..._He thought to himself.

But Gilbert always seemed to be able to read him, and gave a glance at the group that contained the devil. "Ah. I see. Yeah I get it." He placed a hand on top of Oz's head and ruffled his sunny locks.

Oz pouted at the action, pulling away and giving a stubborn scoff, "Well, whatever! Let's get going, I have a project I need to get ready for." he said turning and walking down the steps from the school. Gilbert followed after him, easily catching up,

"You got a project last period too, huh?" he asked walking side by side with Oz past the groups of other students who thought it'd be better to gather around outside of the school and block their way, making them have to push past some people to get out.

"Yeah." Oz answered, "We need to do a presentation of the 'Tragedy of Sablier'. We have a whole week to get it done."

Gilbert hummed in response.

Oz breathed a sigh of relief once they reached the spacious safety outside the school wall. "Finally!" He cried and then gave a shudder of disgust, "I _hate _crowds." he saw Gil nod in understanding, knowing of his slight claustrophobia.

Oz stretched his arms up in the air, giving a moan of satisfaction when his joints popped pleasantly. "Aaah~!I'm so glad it's the weekend! Freedooooom!" he cried out joyously as he practically skipped down the sidewalk path with Gilbert trailing at his side watching with mild amusement.

"What about the project? Don't you have to get started on it?" Gil asked.

"I have a week for that!" Oz said glancing up at the clear blue sky, not a single cloud in sight and there were some birds flying around singing beautiful.

"Riiight, what about your partner though?" Gilbert asked rolling his golden eyes.

Oz froze in place causing Gilbert to pause and gaze at him confused.

"Oz?" Gilbert raised a thin black brow at Oz's face that was in complete shock and drained of color.

Oz blinked a couple times, and opened his mouth to say something but his voice crack, he cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm sorry? What Gil?" He asked with a too wide smile.

"I asked you about your partner. I mean, you do have one right? We got partners in my class too." Gil said and then his expression turned dark, "I got that stupid rabbit." he muttered darkly.

At this point, he would have laughed and teased Gil about his dislike of the small cute brunette with the magnificent purple eyes but his mind was somewhere else. _Great, just when my mood was suddenly getting better, we have to talk about something that makes me think of _him. Oz thought with a groan, "Yeah, I have a partner." he mumbled quietly averting his eyes towards the line of trees on his right side.

"Yeah? Who is it?" Gil asked curiously.

"It's..." Oz mumbled quietly, much too quietly for Gil to hear.

Gil stepped closer to Oz, "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"It's..." Oz mumbled again. _Again, _much too quietly for Gil to hear.

This time, Gil moved closer to Oz and leaned down to his level, "One more time please."

"Ugh! I said it's Turner!" Oz yelled so loud birds flew up into the sky from the forest in fright and a few by passing students peeked oddly at the pair.

Now it was Gilbert's turn to freeze into shock. After a few moments of gaping like a fish, he sputtered out, "R-R-R-Really?! Ho-How'd _that _happened?!"

Oz wore the expression of misery as he recalled the tragic recent events.

* * *

><p>"Listen well children, I have an announcement for all of thee." Oz's teacher, or how he favored to be called <em>Professor <em>Rufus said in his deep voice gaining most of the classes attention.

Except that of a certain blonde and red-head. Who happened to be Oz Vesalius and William Turner - A.K.A the red demon. Who were much too busy having a silent yet deadly glaring match. Oz's glare full of annoyance while Williams was full of mockery and anger, there seemed to be a dangerous spark erupting from between their glares at each other, shooting from their eyes like beams from a ray gun before clashing together in the middle.

Their match was interrupted when Professor Rufus walked over to the rectangle shaped table the two shared and loudly cleared his throat to gain their attention. The pair jolted in surprise of the interruption, Oz snapped his gaze up to the expressionless dark eyes of his Professor.

"So sorry to have interrupted you two, but if thou wouldst be so kind as to listen to my words now then I shall leave you two to gaze affectionately at one another later." Professor Rufus said with all seriousness etched into his expression but the mockery could be heard clearly in his tone for all, especially Oz himself, to hear.

Oz stiffened, an expression of disgust on his face while William gave a snort and rolled his eyes before turning away from them both with an air of disdain, burying his face in his arms. Oz gave a subtle roll of his eyes before turning his head away himself and resting it on his hand as Professor Rufus made his way to stand in front of the chalkboard. Oz hated how his seat was in the first row in _front of the teachers desk_, and that he had to share this table with William Turner! His professor must have it out for him...Oz mused.

"As ye all know, we will be studying the history behind the Tragedy of Sablier in a weeks time," he began, "I think tis would be a good time to test thy knowledge of the subject beforehand with a small project."

He was answered with groans by nearly everyone in the classroom.

"Now now, I assure thee that this project won't be too strenuous but considering that finals for ye is cutting quite close and more than a few of you are close to failing this class," Oz could've sworn he saw his Professor look right at William the whole time he said that, not that it'd be surprising since the red-head mostly slept in class...when he wasn't harassing him. His 10th period class, the last class of the day for him and the only class William and he shared which he was more than thankful for. But the downside was that the devil always made sure to make this last hour of the day as torturous as possible! "Some need the extra points." he finished.

"With this project, ye will be split in pairs. I shall be the one to choose who thou work with."

A few more groans were heard.

"The instructions for thee are quite simple. The presentation can be by poster or by slideshow, it matters not which. But it must be of 5 minute length." Professor Rufus said.

Oz wasn't worried about having to do this project. For one thing, he wasn't failing this class, or any class for that matter, he was good with his studies and didn't really like going below an A.

"Now sit quiet as I choose thy partners." Rufus said taking a clipboard off his desk.

Oz sighed to himself, he was tuning most of this out, besides he wasn't worried about who he was working with. Whether it'd be someone as hard-working as him or someone who was lazy and barely helped, he'd have an easy time getting the project done on time.

"First shall be Maxwell and Chaser." Professor Rufus scanned down the list of his students.

_And this project should be fun, it's part of my family history, my ancestors were a part of it back then. Hailed as hero's for putting a stop to Glen Baskerville who was responsible for the tragedy._

"Johnson and Brown."

Oz smiled at the thought, he'd be able to do this easily! No matter who he was paired with he'd be polite, friendly, and work with them to the best of his abilities and try to have fun with making the project.

"Turner and Vesalius."

And he'd-wait. What?

Oz blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "I'm sorry Professor Rufus, can you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right." He asked forcing a smile on his face. _Oh God please tell me I just heard him wrong! Please! __  
><em>

His teacher didn't even glance up at him, keeping his eyes on the paper attached to his clipboard, "Oh, I believe thou hast heard me correctly Vesalius but I shall repeat mine self again. You...will be working with Turner." Okay now he was more than certain that his Professor had it out for him!

"What?"

Oz snapped his gaze immediately to the now fully alert red-head with a beyond pissed expression on his face, "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" he spat angrily.

This time Professor Rufus did look up, his eyes locking with angry blue eyes with the usual expressionless face, "I assure ye I am not."

"Oh well that's fucking fantastic!" he said with sarcasm clearly dripping from his voice, "My partner is the spoiled short-ass!"

Oz reaction time to the insult was a tad slow, after all he was still in slight shock of finding out he's partnered with the guy who hated him the most. But when he did register it, he whipped his head around and glared at the red-head boy, "I'm not that short!"

And just when William opened his mouth to reply, another voice roared throughout the classroom.

"Oi, no one is allowed to call shorty a shorty except for me!" A tall teen with sandy-brown hair and blue eyes two shades darker than Williams, with a mole under his left eye.

"That is not what you're supposed to say Elliot." A boy with dark messy hair that hung in his face, and round glasses that, along with his hair, concealed his eyes. He didn't even look up when he said that, seeming glued to a book he held in his hands.

The boy, Elliot snapped his gaze down toward the messy haired boy, "Shut up Leo!" He barked and was given a lazy shrug in response that only seemed to piss him off more.

Before Oz could say anything, William had stood up himself with a nasty glare sent towards Elliot, "Why don't you shut your fucking mouth Nightray!" he roared.

"Screw you Turner!" Elliot barked back slamming his fists onto the table.

At this William sent a malicious smirk at him, "Yeah, like I'd wanna be caught fucking a Nightray rat."

Elliot's eyes went ablaze, teeth gritted in rage, "Why you piece of-"

"That's enough!" Oz finally roared himself getting up out of his seat with a fed up expression. "I...I don't care that I'm working with Turner!" he said and both hot-headed teens went quiet and stare at him like he grew an extra head.

It was William who said something first, "You...Don't care?" He asked with a raised brow.

Oz shook his head, his expression serious when looking at William, "No, I don't." he answered.

William stared at him for a moment longer, before turning away and seating himself, "Fucking weirdo." he scoffed under his breath irritably, crossing his arms across his chest. Oz glanced at Elliot who was still glaring hateful daggers at the red-heads back before he caught his gaze and scowled at him before taking a seat himself.

Oz sighed almost tiredly before he took his own seat, _Great, this is going to be great. _He thought sarcastically. After that, the whole class was quiet and the air was still tense; so much so you can slice it with a knife. Oz was almost grateful for his teacher speaking up even if it was just to laugh,

"My, my thou hast put on quite the show you three." Rufus said hiding his mouth with the clipboard and Oz was sure he was smirking! "Since Vesalius hast made up thy mind, I shall continue with partnering the rest of ye up."

Oz tuned him out once again, his mind still coming to terms with what happened earlier. _Elliot stood up for me..._The thought made him feel a bit warm inside. Oz felt a small smile tug its way on his face and made him thankful that he shared this class with the Nightray boy.

Minutes passed by somewhat lethargically until Rufus returned to his desk and sat down placing his clipboard down on the surface. "Now that all of ye have a partner, use what little time ye have left of class to talk among yourselves."

And the once dead silent room was filled with hushed chatter in an instant.

Oz glanced at the red-head seated beside him a bit warily, he had yet to say a single word since the incident with Elliot. Not that Oz had said anything to say to him either but that didn't stop him from glancing every so often at him; but William hadn't so much as looked in his direction or even made a move towards him, he just sat there with his head resting in the palm of his hand, gazing boredly at the clock that hung on the wall a foot away from the door. Looks like he was just as desperate for this hour to end as he was.

"Tsk."

Oz jumped a bit in his seat, he turned and flinched at the sight of William glaring at him, "Jesus Christ Vesalius! What?!" He hissed, an annoyed expression on his face. "You've been staring at me for the past 20 minutes, am I that fucking nice to look at?!"

Oz felt a heat creep up to his face, embarrassed to have been caught, he quickly frowned, an annoyed expression on his face, "Shut-up! I'm just waiting on you! You're my partner aren't you, we need to talk about what we're going to do for this project." he said.

William rolled his eyes, "I don't fucking give a damn what we do for this stupid project."

Oz sighed, "Well I do. I like to keep my grades at a passing level unlike some people." And Oz would've applaud himself for that sassy comeback, and the surprised look on William's face just made it even better. _  
><em>

William blinked and for a moment looked beyond pissed and Oz expected him to flip out on him again but instead his expression changed to amusement and he grinned and even let out a short laugh, "_Wow _Vesalius, okay then we'll do it your way." he said turning towards him, still resting his head on his palm but he was looking directly at Oz. It made his heart rate pick up the slightest, and Oz swallowed a small lump in his throat and glanced away,

"I think it'd be easier to do a slideshow," he begun almost cautiously, "Maybe...If you want...We can meet up after-school on Monday and start working...?" He was being hesitant. He shouldn't be, it's just William. _But that's exactly why though._

"Why? Planning a weekend date with your boyfriend?" William asked in a monotone voice.

Oz's eye brows furrowed in confusion, "My boyfriend...?"

"Gil-dork."

Oz felt his eye brow twitch in annoyance, "_Gilbert. _And he's _not _my boyfriend." _Not that It's any of your business! _Oz wanted to say but kept that bit to himself.

"With the way you guys hang off each other all the time, I have a hard time believing that." William smirked.

Oz frowned, "He's my best friend, Turner. You _know _that." he said.

At this, William's smirk only grew and he raised his eye brows in mock surprise, "Oh, I do? Then I suppose your planning some little date for some other guy?"

Oz rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration, "I'm not gonna play this game with you Turner. Monday. After-school." He said in a stern voice, showing William he wasn't going to fall for his little game every time he wanted him to. And it seemed to have worked because William's amused expression dropped into a scowl and he glared at him harshly,

"The fuck ever." And turned away from him. Oz did the same, his arms crossed his chest in defiance towards Williams pouting. _He wants to pout then let him. I'm not going to make a fool of myself just because he wants to be entertained. _Oz thought with a huff. _Why do I even care? I shouldn't care. I _don't _care. It's none of his business. _But that didn't stop the stabbing feeling in his chest.

After that, there was only silence between them as everyone else happily chatted away with their partners. It was awkward and tense as either teen refused to glance in each others direction. And when the clock struck 3:00, Oz released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in relief, _Oh God finally! I don't think I would've lasted much longer. _Oz thought miserably. He quickly gathered his things from the desk and shoved them in his dark green backpack before scooting his chair back to stand.

"Hey Vesalius,"

Oz looked up just in time to see devious blue eyes, and a taunting smirk on Williams face as he stood up to leave himself, "Enjoy your weekend date with Gil-dork."

Oz immediately felt a strike of annoyance and anger hit him as he glared at the smirking red devil, "Would you quit it already?! He's not my boyfriend!" He barked before he could stop himself and it only left him even more annoyed when William laughed as he walked out the classroom.

_Dammit! _Oz thought angrily, hands turned into trembling fists at his sides. A light thunk on the head from a solid object brought him out of his fume, he looked up to see what had hit him; a book.

"Oi chibi, you alright?"

Oz blinked, "Elliot?" he immediately smiled up at the beige haired boy, "Ah, yeah I'm fine."

Elliot turned his gaze to the door William had left through and his expression turned into a scowl, "Damn Turner. Who the hell does he think he is?!" He growled clenching the book in his hands tightly.

Oz laughed softly, "It's fine. I get it all the time from him so I'm used to it." he said waving him off lightly, already feeling a warming sensation begin inside at the presence of the boy.

Elliot directed his scowl down at him, "You shouldn't be! Why do you let him get away with talking to you like that?!" He ignored Oz's whine of 'I don't _always _let him.'

"I'm happy you care so much Elliot." Oz's smile was so warm and grateful that it made Elliot flush a bit in embarrassment and quickly turn away.

"It's not like I really care about you! I just get so annoyed by how he constantly insults you." Elliot said pointedly, "I don't like that Turner kid anyways so I decided to say something. Don't be too grateful towards me." he finished with a huff, crossing his arms across his chest; cradling the book.

Leo appeared by Elliot's side, still with the book opened in his hands and gave a small chuckle, "Elliot likes to play the knight in shining armor." he said with a smile on his face.

"Shut up Leo! No I do not!" Elliot yelled with a flush clear on his face.

Oz placed a hand over his mouth to try and stifle the laugh that was fighting it's way out at the sight of those two bickering. In a way, he was kinda jealous of those two, how they can act so natural and comfortable around each other...Even when they fought. _Unlike when we fight..._Oz suddenly thought and a flash of red appeared in his mind making him frown and a sinking feeling erupt inside that made him cringe.

"H-Hey..." Oz's voice cracked and he cleared his throat before trying again, "You guys, I'm gonna get going." he said standing up with his backpack already in one hand as he hurriedly made his way to the door. Before exiting he turned his head to the pair staring after him and forced a smile, "See you two Monday, kay?" And hurriedly left the room.

* * *

><p>"...And after that, I just sort of ran out of the building. Not that it helped, he was outside too." Oz grumbled.<p>

Gilbert had remained quiet for the whole story, and after it ended he gave a nod in understanding, "Yeah I get it. You don't need to explain any further." He said, he gave a quick glance around their surroundings to find that they had arrived in their neighborhood, which was your typical rich people neighborhood; where all the houses looked the same and everyone had a white picket fence type of deal.

Oz gave a sigh and smiled up at his best friend, "Ah well, I've got two days before I have to deal with him." he said already skipping down the pavement once more, making his way towards his home.

Gilbert strolled after him, his hands buried in his pockets, following him to his front gate, "Are you sure you're fine with it? Being partnered with him? I mean, you two have never really gotten along..." he muttered trailing off, not sure if he should continue with the delicate topic of their childhood.

Oz paused at his gate, his back turned to Gilbert and a hand placed on the gate, "It's fine Gil." He said in a quiet tone keeping his back to him.

He knew Gilbert must've flinched at the tone of his voice and was now hurriedly trying to apologize, "No...I'm sorry...It's just, I mean...He's never been a very nice person ever since way back then but I'm just worried about you being stuck with him for the whole week-" Oz cut him with a laugh, however forced, and turned to him with a smile too wide for his face.

"Gil, really it's fine." He said, "I know how bad he can get but I can handle it. I'll be okay." _Please, I don't want to talk about him anymore._

Gilbert nodded and Oz was grateful he didn't push it any further as he opened his gate and walked through. Walking up the few steps towards his large red door with heavy steps, Oz gave his friend one last smile-which he hoped he didn't see through as forced, "I'll see you tomorrow Gil, kay?"

Gilbert smiled back and gave a short nod, "Tomorrow, my house at 12." and turned to continue walking down the side walk towards his own house. Oz watched his best friend walk away for a few minutes until he turned away and reached into his pocket to take out a key and quickly unlocked his door and rushed inside; closing the door and locking it.

Everything was silent.

Oz leaned back letting his head rest against the red wood of his front door and closed his eyes. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest painfully, and his stomach churn unpleasantly. He let out a shuddered breath, "It's fine. It'll be fine." He told himself in a whisper.

And it would be. It had to be. He wouldn't have to see Turner until Monday and he had the whole weekend to spend to his liking with his best friend. He was going to have fun, and relax, and be happy, and he wasn't going to think or talk about Turner because if he did-

He paused. Took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

Because if he did...Then he wouldn't be able to-

Oz clenched his eyes shut tighter, his hands clenched into fists, "I'll be fine." he told himself again, his voice a bit louder, desperately trying to convince himself that everything would be okay.

Even if he kept on telling himself that, Oz knew it would do nothing to stop the painful twisting in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooooow! I am SUPER late! *sweatdrop* I'm really sorry LovelyDemon! DX<strong>

**But Happy Birthday anyways! /Even if it's a real late one/ *Cough***

**I tried really hard in keeping everyone in character and it's been a while since I've written a chapter story and it's going to be difficult for me and I'm just making up dumb excuses-BLAH! DX**

**Sorry if it got kinda sucky at during the end, but I tried and I'll try even harder in the next chapter okay? :D Please review for me!**


End file.
